


《承语》第二十三章  绝望

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 4





	《承语》第二十三章  绝望

  
贺语终于知道为什么进到栾家下营的奴隶第一件事都是被强行洗脑了。  
————————————————  
贺语绝望的闭着眼，睫毛如蝶翼般在空气中颤抖。

他的柔韧性极好，从双腿中间可以一览无余的看到栾承的动作。他能感觉到一个尖嘴的冰凉的金属插进他的后穴然后慢慢扩开，脆弱的内壁被坚硬的金属缓缓撑开。贺语的嘴巴被撑开一整天，此刻下颌已经酸痛，如今小穴也被撑开，贺语觉得自己里里外外都被冰冷的器械逼迫着暴露在外。

贺语的双腿被压在头下的锁链拉扯着，双手由于长度有限的细链连着项圈，只能屈着肘被限制在身体两侧，不得伸展的感觉让贺语更加烦躁。

栾承把扩穴器撑开到一定角度旋紧螺旋扣固定好，贺语隐藏在身体里的甬道幽暗可见，柔软的内壁随着贺语的呼吸有生命般的起伏，栾承伸了根手指进去，在侧壁上扣弄两下，引得贺语全身轻颤，栾承收回手指，指尖被透明光滑的体液裹满，带出两根银丝。

栾承把他开口器上的塞子拔下来，那两根沾满体液的手指直直伸进去，夹着贺语的舌头搅弄两下，“其实什么戒断反应对我来说都无所谓，只要你上下两张嘴能用，其他的都是多余的，只是尽不尽兴而已，”栾承把手指抽出来，把贺语的口水都抹在他潮红一片的脸颊上，“不过今晚的项目也不用你配合，好好受着就行。”

栾承点燃一支蜡烛，倾斜蜡烛，滚烫的烛泪烫在贺语左边胸口上。

贺语闭上眼闷哼，觉得皮肤里外都在燃烧。太疼了。心像被刀子扎一样疼。

贺语微微睁开眼，眼前栾承的脸模糊不清，此时他正扳着贺语的一条腿让他开的更大，一边如在做一件工艺品一样，不断的向贺语身上染着红色。贺语喉头发软，凄惨的呻吟从他嘴里漏出。水汽凝成泪珠，从贺语眼里滑落，贺语的脊背贴在冰凉的地板上，脑海里全是栾承。

在他身边轻轻用餐具取他身上的食物、不想伤到他的栾先生。

轻骂他学不好就回炉重学、却在情动时标记他的栾承。

承诺给他一周时间适应生活、圈他在怀里入睡的主人。

贺语长久以来的烦躁苦闷无处发解，憋闷苦涩的内心终于不堪重负坍塌成泥，最终都化成绝望不甘，藏匿在哭不出声的尖利的抽泣哽咽中。

贺语不知道相册里温柔强大的栾承怎么会变成面前的样子，贺语又近乎残忍的清楚的知道，栾承一次次态度的转变，都跟他有关。

贺语觉得整个世界灰暗极了，自己最后一方可以容身的地方也逐渐缩小，把他碾的窒息，然后粉身碎骨。

要不，就算了吧。贺语的身体如上岸濒水的鱼一般，反射性地随着不同地方温度的落下而弹跳挣扎着，思维陷入不知何处。

突然，从最为柔软处传来的一下刺痛猛地把他拉回现实。

栾承把滚烫的烛泪，从被扩穴器扩的大开的穴口里，滴入了他的肠道。

贺语大腿内侧不断痉挛着，他本就被开口塞阻碍着的呼吸更加不顺畅，他猛烈地摇着头，泪水糊了一脸，双手在空中无力地抓着，他尝试着合拢腿，却被栾承一把抓住，“别动，”栾承把蜡烛挪开一点，附身贴近他的脸，吐出的气都喷在他脸颊上，算得上是温柔，而吐出的话确实魔鬼，“疼了？刚才叫的不好听，接下来要好好叫。”

贺语愣在当场，仿佛栾承的话与他能理解的语言不是一种。他不知道面对这种单纯的疼痛，怎样算是叫的好听。栾承没有再给他愣神的机会。

接着，栾承倾斜手中的蜡烛，烛泪像断了线的珠子般，一颗颗都隐没在贺语的体内。

贺语觉得自己恐怕是要被点燃了。他的后穴里已经麻木一片，除了越来越深入的灼烧感和恐惧感侵袭着他的大脑，他被栾承固定在这里，甚至连死都做不到。

贺语不知道过了多久，身上都被汗水打湿了。身上的肌肉一直紧绷，沙哑的喉咙刺痛着，已经发不出声。后穴里黏黏腻腻，都是干涸的烛泪，他知道自己很狼狈，可能像个被踩踏的坏掉的玩偶。

—那就把我扔了好不好？不要再折磨我了。

栾承似乎是来了兴致，他把贺语从地上拽起来，甚至贺语两腿间的细链还被跨在脑后，栾承直接拎着贺语的头发起来，性器对准贺语被扩成一个圆形的口腔，横冲直撞地冲了进去。

贺语以一个诡异的姿势为栾承口交，甚至算不上是服务，他的口被扩口器撑开着，他只是为栾承提供一个道具，因为栾承除了他的嘴，也确实没有关注到他身上其他地方，就像放在房间里的飞机杯，自然而然的拽过来用了。

贺语的嗓子抽搐着，不住的干呕，栾承却没有像第一次那样从他嘴里退出来，等着他平静咳嗽。本就狭窄的嗓子抽搐着，刺激着栾承兴致高涨的性器，栾承舒服的长叹一声，甚至按住贺语的头让他吞的更深。贺语整个脸都贴在栾承的小腹处，嗓子仍不断地干呕着，栾承在他极深的地方小幅度抽插着，在他口腔深处射了出来。

栾承满足的在贺语脑袋上揉了揉，对待宠物那样，掌心好像都是温柔的温度。栾承把他被脑袋卡住的脚上的锁链绕到前面，拽着细链倒拖着无力的仰躺着的贺语来到床脚，将挂在床脚的一根锁链扣在贺语的项圈上。

栾承进了浴室简单冲洗一下出来，看着贺语布满烛痕的身体毫无生气的蜷缩在地板上，刚才胸口里积聚的烦躁和戾气慢慢褪去，浑身泄了气一般，他看着贺语的狼狈心情复杂，却没有一丝快感。

栾承抽出一条薄毯扔给贺语，“明早我要看到房间收拾整洁。还有你自己。”栾承蹲下身，扳过他的脸，贺语没有睁眼，因为带着扩口器，他的脸有些变形，两行眼泪从眼角淌下来，栾承补充，“后面也要收拾干净——如果你不想让后面那张嘴跟上面这张一样整天开着的话。”

栾承没再理贺语，关了灯躺在床上，听着贺语在房间里尽力放轻的呼吸声，只觉得四肢百骸都溢满了烦躁。自己发泄过后并没有快感，贺语哭泣躲避也不好受，栾承不知道如今该怎样对待贺语，脑海里都是烦乱复杂的情绪，翻来覆去到了深夜，才慢慢睡去。

——

贺语后面几天的生活重复单调。

早上起来，被栾承抓着头发发泄一番，然后随栾承的喜好被灌进去些液体或者流食。白天栾承不在的时候可以把开口器摘下休息，偶然栾承会给他体内塞上远程遥控的玩具，或是直接把他完全固定在哪个角落里。下午栾承回来被摆成各种各样的姿势做放置，栾承却没再刻意要求他保持静止，仿佛只是借着贺语还没好全的戒断反应，找个惩罚他的由头。因为摔碎了捧着的瓷碗被罚了一顿鞭子，或者在说话时模糊不清被抽肿了嘴唇。晚上在栾承发泄过，贺语要爬起来轻手轻脚的收拾好房间，迷糊一会，就要守着天边的鱼肚白等栾承起床。

贺语确实如栾承所说，切切实实的做了一会真正的奴隶。贺语每天乖顺的做事，其实栾承也不用他说太多的话，他只要每天默默的等着栾承的命令就够了。

——

贺语一个人呆着的时候，眼神涣散，双眼失焦的望着窗外。他每天都要呆坐许久，把所有有关栾承的回忆从头细尝一遍之后，下定决心似的，去好久没有人住的自己的房间里，从枕头下摸出一块碎瓷片。

那瓷片已经被贺语攥在手里摩擦过很多次，表面光滑无比，边缘的地方整整齐齐的折断。贺语抬头看看窗外，窗外洋洋洒洒地飘着雪花，被无形的寒风裹挟着在寒冷中飘荡着落下。这已经不是今年的初雪了。贺语回想一下，初雪的时候，自己在做什么？

应该是被栾承按在房间里，被疼痛或是欲望搅得意识模糊，等第二天的时候，才发现地上铺了白白一层，贺语这才意识到，初雪已经被错过了。

错过了，那就这样吧。贺语觉得自己的灵魂被撕裂成了两半，一般是从前的暗自喜欢着栾承的贺语，贪恋着栾承的温柔，不愿意离开这个世界，另一半被栾承近日的怒气折磨的伤痕累累、破碎不堪，只差一步就跨进死亡的深渊。

贺语一颗心都是冷的。从前在贺家的时候，胸口里也是凉的，可是因为习惯了，也不觉得疼痛。可栾承，有关栾承的回忆，都是他平静生活中的亮色，带着灼人的温度，疼痛的、温暖的、暧昧的、绝望的，栾承带他来人间走了一遭，给他尝了他品过最甜最温的蜜，然后扳着他的嘴，给他灌下了最苦的黄莲，然后还要嫌他喝的不够优雅，不够开心。

贺语把头埋在膝盖里，闷闷地哭了起来。

贺语终于知道为什么进到栾家下营的奴隶第一件事都是被打破精神，强行洗脑了。

因为这样的生活，保持自我思维的清醒，人真的活不下去。

贺语清楚的感觉到自己的心跳，一下一下，如同被重锤敲而不响的闷鼓，剧烈的震动都在自己体内回荡。

-为什么要对我好？为什么不信我？为什么要这样对我？

贺语的思维被众多求而不得的疑问占据，在脑海里叫嚣，就差一步就要冲破身体，把他从里到外撕成两半。

贺语闭了闭眼，死寂了多天的内心终于活了过来，火烧似的疼着。他抬起握着瓷片的手，伸平另一只胳膊，犹豫了半天，希望终于被绝望打败，天平一端微微倾斜，他在手腕处比了比，狠了狠心，用瓷片锋利的边缘划了下去。

————————————————

周末杀托，所以这周只能用存稿了呜呜，大概两天一次的亚子？


End file.
